Devil vs Angel
by Adeladel
Summary: penculikan Sakura membuat Hashirama agak kagum karena teknik yang digunakan sementara Sakura dia makin jengkel dengan seseorang yang bersemayam di tubuhnya ini. dan yang paling menjengkelkannya lagi, Sakura bertemu orang yang seenak jidat merebut ciuman pertamanya "diam dan nikmatilah" "menikmati? menikmati apanya? kau memaksaku brengsek!"
1. 1

**Prolog**

* * *

**Disclamer : MK**

**Rate : T**

**typo berhamburan plus gaje**

**nggak masuk akal? nggak enak? hus...sana**

**hanya menerima saran bukan kritik pedas sepedas cabe rawit sekilo**

**dah gitu ajah...**

Beribu tahun silam, terjadi pertarungan terhebat sepanjang masa antara Raja iblis dengan Malaikat putih.

Setelah pertarungan maha dasyat itu akhirnya Malaikat putih menang, dia mengalahkan Raja Iblis dan menyegel kekuatannya di sebuah guci. karena dia tau kelak mereka akan bereingkarnasi yang pada akhirnya akan membawa mereka pada pertarungan lagi.

dan Malaikat putih tidak mau jika Raja iblis memperoleh lagi kekuatannya karena itu akan menjadi akhir dari dunia.

karena terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya akhirnya Malaikat putih pun jatuh disamping Raja iblis

Takdir telah mengikat mereka, sebagai dua orang yang bertolak belakang yang pada akhirnya saling membunuh

* * *

**Kerajaan Haruno...**

ledakan kembang api terus bersaut-sautan. cahaya warna warni menghiasi langit malam. malam yang begitu indah, malam yang akan Sakura kenang selamanya.

walau hanya melihat dari balkon kamarnya tanpa ikut merayakan pergantian tahun bersama teman-temannya, Sakura merasa senang

"Saki kemari Nak"panggil sang Ibunda, Sakura menurut kemudian menghampiri Bundanya, dan segera duduk di samping Ibundanya

"Ada apa Ibunda memanggil Saki?"

"kelak Raja iblis akan bangkit. kamu harus melindungi dunia ini Nak"

"aku tau Ibunda" jawabnya dengan nada lesu. sudah sejak lama Sakura mengetahuinya dan mengerti akan keadaannya saat ini walau dia baru berusia 8 tahun

"ini, Ibunda yakin pasti akan berguna. Yura memiliki satu yang sama persis" ujarnya menyerahkan dua kalung berbentuk bunga Sakura kepada Sakura. dia pun memakaikannya di leher Sakura

"indah" gumam Sakura sambil melihat kalung yang menggantung di lehernya

_tap...tap...tap_

tiba-tiba seorang prajurit dan Adik dari permainsuri, melangkah tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka

"ada apa?" tanya sang permainsuri

"maaf yang mulia. sekelompok Vampire telah menyerang istana. mohon untuk Anda sekalian mengikuti untuk pergi ke ruang bawah tanah" ujar prajurit tersebut

"bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"yang lainnya sudah tewas, Raja sekarang sedang berusaha mengalahkan mereka sedangkan Yura-sama sudah ada di ruang bawah tanah" ujar Tsunade, Adik dari permainsuri. permainsuri kaget bukan main

"Ibunda, apa aku harus menghabisi mereka?" tanya Sakura, walau masih kecil dia sudah pandai beberapa mantra dan jurus-jurus yang tentu saja diberikan oleh sang Malaikat putih

"tidak Nak. sembunyikan kekuatanmu, kalau tidak mereka akan menghabisimu"

"tapi Ibunda–"

"Nak dengarkan Ibundamu ini. bawa adik mu pergi dari sini. tinggalkan istana ini sejauh mungkin. Tsunade Aku mempercayakan anak-anakku padamu"

"apa maksud _Nee-chan_?" tanya Tsunade, jika dia sudah memanggilnya seperti itu berarti Tsunade sedang serius

"Tsunade, aku harus membantu Raja mengalahkan mereka. tolong mengertilah"

"tidak Ibunda. aku tidak mau pergi tanpa Ibunda"

"sttss...Sakura tolong kabulkan permintaan Ibunda. Tsunade"

"Aku mengerti" ujar Tsunade kemudian menghampiri Sakura dan menuntunnya pergi meninggalkan Ibunda

"tidak, Tsunade-sama tolong. jangan bawa aku pergi"

"maafkan saya Sakura-sama"

* * *

_BOMMM..._

ledakan maha dasyat terdengar setelah Sakura,Tsunade dan Yura tiba di perbatasan.

mereka sama sama membalikkan badan melihat kilauan cahaya merah di ufuk sana.

"TIDAK...IBUNDAA, AYAHANDAA/IBUNDAA AYAHANDA"

**Tbc...**

**jangan terlalu berharap sama gue.**

**udah itu ajah**


	2. 2

**Chapter 1**

**_Awal dari semuanya..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_peringatan masih sama bnyk typo and gaje bet lah_**

**_klo nggak suka nggak papa_**

* * *

**Sakura POV.**

bersenang-senang saat masa muda memang menyenangkan. terlebih itu dengan temanmu. bersuka duka bersama, hari-hari dilalui bersama. aku ingin merasakan itu walau hanya sehari tapi apakah aku bisa?

jawabannya pasti tidak, Aku hanyalah sebuah alat untuk menghancurkan jiwa yang tengah tertidur ditubuh seseorang. seseorang yang entah siapa itu.

Hari-hariku hanya tentang latihan melatih kemampuanku. tentu saja untuk mengalahkannya. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Aku juga tidak punya teman untuk bermain bersama.

mereka menganggap Aku anak aneh karena rambutku yang berwarna pink. mereka hanya menyeganiku karena aku putri Raja

tapi sekarang, setelah kejadian dimana Ibunda memberitahuku bahwa takdirku akan segera datang, para Vampire itu menyerang keluarga kami dan membantai habis keluarga kami.

bangsa Vampire memang akhir-akhir ini sedang gencar melancarkan aksinya dan itu juga pertanda kalau _dia _akan segera _sadar_. hanya Aku, adiku yang tersisa dan Tsunade-sama, Adik dari ibuku.

yah Aku memiliki seorang adik, walau selama ini Aku menjauhinya karena Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya kelak. karena kelak hanya ada pertarungan di hidupku dan Aku tidak ingin melibatkannya

Umur kami hanya selisih 2 tahun, namanya Yura, dia terus mendekatiku walau Aku bersikap dingin terhadapnya. kadang Aku berpikir apakah aku salah dengan menjauhinya? entahlah Aku tidak tau.

tapi sekarang aku baru sadar ketika seluruh keluarga di bantai habis 17 tahun yang lalu. dan sekarang Aku, Yura dan Tsunade-sama mengungsi ke sebuah hutan di balik bukit kerajaan kami, sikap ku yang dulu kini sangat terlihat jelas dampaknya pada hubungan kami.

Yura terus mengacuhkanku, Akhirnya aku pun merasakan seperti apa sakitnya di acuhkan. Aku hanya bisa memakluminya

Tsunade-sama sekarang berperan sebagai sosok Ibu juga Ayah diantara kami. kadang Aku tak tega melihatnya harus pergi ke kota demi seonggok nasi.

kehidupan kita berubah drastis, dan mulai sekarang kita harus membiasakannya. kadang Aku berpikir, jika mereka menangkapku,Yura dan Tsunade-sama mungkin akan hidup damai tapi mengingat perkataan Ibunda tentang kehancuran dunia membuatku mengurungkannya.

Apapun yang terjadi Aku harus mengalahkannya. Mengalahkan Raja Iblis, hanya dengan itu kehidupan kita akan kembali seperti dulu.

setiap hari Aku melatih kemampuanku, tapi rasanya agak tidak enak karena Tsunade-sama harus susah payah mencari makan untuk kami sedangkan Aku hanya memikirkan mengalahkan _dia_ Akhirnya pagi ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi mengikuti Tsunade-sama. awalnya dia menentang keras tapi karena aku meyakinkannya akhirnya dia setuju

"kami akan berangkat. kau mau ikut Yura-chan?" tanyaku kepada adikku, Yura hanya berdecih kemudian memasuki kamarnya. Aku menghela napas, memang inilah balasan yang pantas aku dapat. Tsunade-sama menyentuh bahuku membuatku menoleh, dari tatapannya aku tau dia berusaha menguatkanku

"ayo berangkat"

"_hai _"

* * *

"Aku jadi teringat dulu, yang hanya bisa melihat tanpa pernah merasakan keramaian itu seperti apa. ternyata begini rasanya, sangat menyenangkan" ujarku kepada Tsunade-sama. mereka tidak mengenali kami karena kami berpakaian tertutup jika mereka mengenali kami aku hawatir akan mengancam jiwa mereka juga

"kau merasa senang Sakura-sama?"

huft...panggilan itu lagi. aku malas terus dipanggil seperti itu. lagipula aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang menjadi wadah reingkarnasi Malaikat Putih.

kenapa aku bisa tau? karena tak jarang Malaikat Putih dan aku berkomunikasi. Aku seperti mempunyai dua _kesadaran_. walau begitu aku masih bisa mengendalikan diriku

"tsunade-sama tolong jangan memanggilku seperti itu. panggil saja aku seperti Ibunda memanggilku"

"baiklah jika itu maumu Saki"

ah...aku sangat senang akhirnya ada yang memanggilku seperti itu lagi setelah sekian lama

_"kau seharusnya tidak usah terlalu baik dengannya"_

ugh...ini dia si Malaikat Putih, kadang aku heran kenapa dia dipanggil Malaikat padahal sikapnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan Malaikat

"_diam atau aku tidak akan pernah membantumu maju melawan Madara_"

Madara, yah nama Raja Iblis itu Madara, sedangkan nama si Malaikat Putih ini adalah Hashirama. dia yang memberitahuku semuanya. Aku heran kenapa dia memilihku padahal jelas-jelas aku seorang perempuan

_"tanpa bantuanmu aku juga bisa melawan Setan itu sendiri"_

_"oh..ya? baiklah kalau begitu keluar dari tubuhku"_

_"huh...tidak akan. kau yang kupilih jadi aku tidak akan keluar walau kau mengusirku"_

_"dasar kau orang tua menjengkelkan"_

kami memang kerap kali berdebat, pemikirannya entah selalu tidak sejalan denganku. dia menyebalkan sungguh menyebalkan

"Saki" panggil Tsunade-sama, untung saja si tua itu sudah diam. kalau tidak mungkin aku tidak akan mendengar panggilan Tsunade-sama

"ya...ada apa Tsunade-sama?"

"panggil aku Bibi, Saki"

"baiklah Bibi"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tsunade mengajak Sakura untuk bekerja membantu apapun yang mereka bisa untuk mendapatkan sedikit upah. mereka akan menghampiri pedagang yang sekiranya kesulitan kemudian menawarkan bantuan. dengan cara itulah mereka mendapatkan beberapa uang untuk membeli seonggok nasi dan lauk pauk

akhirnya setelah sekian lama bekerja merekapun memperoleh uang yang bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membeli makanan karena bantuan Sakura

"Bibi. uang kita bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk membeli makanan jadi apakah boleh aku menggunkannya untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Yura-chan?"

"tentu saja boleh. itu jugakan hasil kerja kerasmu Sakura-chan"

Sakura tersenyum sumerungah. beberapa tahun ini, hidup bersama dengan Tsunade membuat sifat dinginnya perlahan terkikis. memang hidup sederhana dan berbaur dengan orang lain adalah keinginannya sejak dulu. Sakura menghampiri seorang pedagang aksesisoris. dia melihat-lihat sebentar dan matanya tertuju pada jepit rambut kerang yang sungguh indah

"tolong bungkus yang ini"

**Sakura POV.**

_"untuk apa kau membeli barang tidak berguna seperti itu? lebih baik kau menyimpannya uangnya untuk besok" _

arghh...dia mulai berkicau lagi. kenapa pikiran orang tua satu ini begitu sempit. tentu saja aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk Yura sebagai penghargaan untuk kerja pertamaku

_"besok aku akan mencarinya lagi. kau tidak usah ikut campur"_

_"keberuntungan tidak datang dua kali. bisa saja besok tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin kau bantu"_

_"kenapa kau sangat tidak menyukai Yura hah?__"_

_"kapan aku mengatakan itu?"_

_"Arrgghh...sudah diamlah"_

* * *

Aku sangat tidak sabar memberikan jepit rambut itu kepada Yura-chan. Aku sangat tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Yura-chan.

setelah membeli Nasi dan lauk pauk, Aku dan Tsunade segera pergi pulang ke pondok kami yang berada dibalik bukit

tapi setelah sampai disana, kami sangat terkejut melihat pondok yang rusak. pikiranku hanya mengarah pada satu orang, Yura...dimana dia? apakah dia baik-baik saja

"YURA...YURA..DIMANA KAU" teriakku ketika memasuki pondok kami. oh...Yura kau ada dimana? kumohon semoga Yura tidak apa-apa.

"Yura-sama anda dimana?"

Bibi juga sepertinya sama khawatirnya denganku. oh..._Kami-sama _kumohon jangan biarkan apapun terjadi pada Yura

aku pun keluar pondok berharap Yura ada disekitar sini dan aku tidak menemukannya

"Yuraa...kau dimana? Yura...".

_"gunakan mata dewa untuk melacaknya"_ah...Hashirama kali ini sungguh membantu, tapi apakah aku bisa? aku baru mempelajarinya kurang dari satu bulan yang lalu

_"percayalah pada dirimu sendiri"_

_"terimakasih Hasirama"_

**Normal Pov.**

Sakura memejamkan matanya kemudian memusatkan _cakra_nya pada satu titik dilangit, dia merapal sebuah mantra kemudian membuka matanya. seketika dia dapat melihat seluruhnya. dia mencari keberadaan adiknya

_deg..._

_"Yura ada disini? dan siapa mereka? apakah kita dijebak?" _

Tsunade menghampiri Sakura tapi langsung dikagetkan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura

"Sakura! jangan gunakan itu" teriak Tsunade tapi sudah terlambat, _mereka _sudah mengetahui kemampuan spesial Sakura yang berarti dia adalah reingkarnasi Malaikat putih

Sakura segera menyudahi jurusnya setelah mengetahui adiknya yang disekap oleh 10 orang berpakaian hitam dengan corak awan merah

Pain, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, Zetsu dan Tobi

mereka keluar dari persembunyian dengan Yura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Sakura dan Tsunade mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang

"oh...jadi kau reingkarnasi Malaikat putih? kelihatan lemah. bahkan kau tidak mengetahui keberadaan kami" ujar seorang dengan rambut putih klimis, Hidan

"ck. tidak sadar diri, bahkan dengan Nara saja kau kalah waktu itu un" ujar pria berambut kuning, Deidara

"diam kau dasar bocah aneh"

"hei kau lebih aneh dariku"

"kalian diamlah" ujar pria berambut orange untuk menengahi, Pain

"Sasori Deidara, bawa gadis itu pergi"

cahaya biru keluar mengitari Sakura, tanah yang dipijaknya sampai retak, angin berhembus dengan sangat kencang.

Deidara segera membuat burung dengan tangannya, Sasori dan Deidara menaiki burung itu dan segera melesat pergi tapi tombak _cakra_ mengenai tepat di bagian sayapnya membuat burung itu oleng

tombak _cakra _itu berasal dari Sakura. Pain dengan yang lainnya segera melawan Sakura dan Tsunade bersama-sama

_"hashirama hubungkan aku dengan Bibi"_

_"baikah"_mereka saling baku hantam, pertarungan sengit tak terelahkan. Sakura sangat kewalahan menghadapi mereka ditambah kemampuan spesial yang masing-masing dari mereka miliki

_"Bibi, kau mendengarku?"_

_"Saki?"_

_"ya ini aku. Bibi pergilah selamatkan Yura, biar aku yang menghadapi mereka"_

_"tapi Saki—"_

_"Bibi percayalah padaku"_Tsunade kemudian melompat pergi meninggalkan Sakura. mereka yang tadi melawan Tsunade jadi berbalik melawan Sakura. mereka tidak memperdulikan Tsunade karena pasti Sasori dan Deidara dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah

Sakura terlempar beberapa langkah kemudian dengan cepat mereka berdiri mengelilinginya

_"hashirama apa yang kau lakukan dulu.ketika kau dikepung"_

_"hah? apa ya? aku tidak ingat"_

_"kau sungguh menyebalkan. bagaimana kau melupakan dirimu sendiri?"_

_"hey...siapapun juga akan lupa setelah mereka berreingkarnasi"_

_"ah sudahlah aku tidak ingin berdebat dengamu"_diantara mereka ada satu orang yang bisa menembus tanah, Zetsu dia menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menyelinap dan mencengkram kaki Sakura dari bawah agar dia tidak bisa bergerak

Sakura yang sadar segera merapal mantra untuk melepaskannya tapi terlambat, kertas-kertas origami lebih dulu mengunci kedua tangannya

_"sial. Hashirama apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

_"a__ku ingat aku bisa berteleportasi. biarkan aku menggantikanmu"_

kemudian mereka berganti posisis. Hashirama kini sudah mengambil alih kesadarang Sakura sepenuhnya. mata hijau Sakura kini berganti menjadi coklat. Hashirama kemudian merapal mantra.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain, Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, dan Tobi bersiap untuk kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. cahaya biru melingkupi Sakura membuat Zetsu yang menahan kaki Sakura kewalahan dan akhirnya melepaskannya

begitu juga dengan kertas origami milik Konan yang tidak kuat menahan kekuatan Sakura. kemudian dalam sekejap Sakura menghilang.

"sial. dia kabur, ayo kita kejar dia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini" kesal Hidan

"tunggu Hidan. biarkan dia kabur, dia pasti akan kembali menyelamatkan adiknya" ujar Pain

* * *

"ARRRGGGHHH..." teriak seorang laki-laki dengan mata onix tajamnya, Sasuke Uchiha. laki-laki itu nampak sangat kesakitan di bagian kepalanya sampai ia meremas rambut kepalanya dengan sangat kuat

seorang pelayang memberikan sebuah cairan kepada Sasuke tapi langsung ditepisnya. cairan itu akhirnya jatuh mengenai lantai.

"PERGII"teriaknya, pelayang itu terlonjak kaget kemudian dengan buru-buru meninggalkan Sasuke

akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa kepalanya memang kerap kali sakit, seperti ada ribuan batu yang ditimpahkan ke kepalanya

Sasuke menghela npas berat setelah akhirnya Sakit dikepalanya sudah redah. dia ingat perkataan ibunya, jika di dalam tubuhnya ada roh Raja Iblis yang sedang tertidur, Raja Iblis akan bangun sebelum waktunya jika Malaikat Putih menggunakan kekuatannya dalam skala besar. sebelum itu terjadi dia akan merasakan sakit dikepalanya

Sasuke sebenarnya ada rencana tersendiri. dia akan mengekstrak kekuatan Raja Iblis dari guci kemudian mengeluarkan Raja Iblis secara paksa dari tubuhnya. Sasuke tidak akan sudih jika tubuhnya diambil alih

tapi sayangnya, tidak ada yang tau dimana guci itu berada. tapi hanya satu orang yang mungkin tau bagaimana menemukannya

* * *

_hah...hah...hah..._

Deru napas yang sangat tidak beraturan menandakan jika Sakura telah mengeluarkan banyak energi. kesadaran Sakura kini sudah kembali

_"apakah mereka berhenti mengejar kita?"_ tanya Sakura

_"sepertinya begitu"_

_"bagaimana keadaan Bibi?. kau_ _bisa sambungkan aku dengannya?"_

_"jaraknya terlalu jauh, lagipula aku tidak tau dia dimana"_

_"bagaimana ini, cakra ku tidak cukup untuk membuka mata dewa"_

tiba-tiba sepucuk kertas jatuh tepat di depan Sakura. Sakura ingat kertas itu adalah kertas yang digunakan gadis berambut ungu tadi. Sakura mengambilnya kemudian membaca pesan yang terdapat disana

_serahkan dirimu atau adik dan Bibi mu kami jadikan budak darah._

Sakura menggengam erat surat itu. rasa kesal,marah juga khawatir menyelimutinya. apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang

_"Hashirama, pinjamkan sedikit cakrammu padaku"_

_"jangan bilang kau akan melakukan teleport lagi"_

_"tidak. aku ingin membuka mata dewa untuk memastikan keadaan Yura dan Bibi"_

_"syukurlah kalau begitu"_

_"memangnya kenapa kalau aku menggunakan teleport lagi?"_

_"sekilas bayangan masa lalu terlintas di benakku. jika aku mengeluarkan kekuatan terlalu besar itu akan membangunkan Madara sebelum waktunya dan jurus teleportasi memerlukan banyak cakra untuk dikeluarkan. mungkin sekarang dia belum bangun tapi jika kau menggunakan teleport lagi mungkin dia akan bangun"_

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. akhir-akhir ini ingatan Hashirama perlahan-lahan kembali

"_oke aku mengerti, jadi bagaimana? kau bisa?_"

_"baiklah"_

Sakura kembali memusatkan _cakra_nya pada satu titik dilangit. Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba memfokuskan cakranya. Sakura membuka matanya kembali,pemandang hutan lebat tertangkap matanya tapi matanya menangkap sosok lain. Bibi dan Adiknya,mereka dibawa paksa oleh 10 orang tadi

ternyata ancamannya benar, orang-orang itu tidak main-main dengan kata-katanya.

_"Hashirama aku akan menyelamatkan Bibi dan Yura-chan"_

_"kau gila? mereka akan menghabisimu"_

_"mereka menginginkanmu bukan aku ingat"_

_"sama saja bodoh!"_

_"hey hey tenanglah aku hanya bercanda. apakah kita harus mencari seseorang yang mau membantu kita?"_

_"sepertinya aku ingat ada segerombolan orang yang juga ingin melenyapkan Madara. aku hanya mengingat mereka berada di Timur, seseorang dengan rambut kuning adalah ketuanya"_

_"namanya?"_

_"aku tidak ingat"_

* * *

sekelompok orang tengah berdiskusi tentang kebangkitan Raja Iblis yang akan terjadi pada bulan purnama atau mungkin sebelumnya jika reingkarnasi malaikat putih mengeluarkan terlalu banyak _cakra _

mereka secara turun temurun telah diberi tugas untuk mencegah kebangkitan Raja Iblis. tapi masalahnya sekarang mereka bahkan tidak tau siapa reingkarnasi Malaikat putih yang berpotensi membangunkan Raja Iblis

reingkarnasi Malaikat Putih sebelumnya sudah digariskan tapi entah kenapa garis keturunan Malaikat Putih bahkan tidak memiliki tanda-tanda jika dia adalah reingkarnasinya.sepertinya reingkarnasi ini telah melenceng dari garis yang telah ditakdirkan

"kita harus segera menemukannya. dia satu-satunya kunci untuk mencegah kebangkitan Raja Iblis"ujar Shikamaru, dia adalah tangan kanan sekaligus orang kepercayaan ketua organisasi ini

"tidak. jika kita menemukan guci itu, kita juga bisa mengalahkan Raja Iblis" ujar Neji, pria dingin dengan kemampuan mata dewa yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Malaikat Putih. Neji adalah orang yang berada dalam garis keturunan reingkarnasi Malaikat Putih

"kau bukan reingkarnasi Malaikat Putih sekalipun kau mendapatkannya kau juga tidak akan bisa mengendalikannya" celetuk Shikamaru.

"tapi aku mempunyai garis keturunan itu" sangkal Neji. dari dulu memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk melawan Madara tapi siapa sangka bukan dia orang yang menjadi reingkarnasi Malaikat Putih

"tetap tidak bisa.kekuatan itu sangat besar, orang yang tidak bisa menahannya akan meledak dalam sekejap"

"tapi—"

"Shikamaru benar Neji. aku tau perasaanmu saat ini. tapi yang bisa mengakhiri semua ini hanyalah reingkarnasi Malaikat Putih" ujar pria berambut kuning jabrik, Naruto

* * *

Sakura berjalan ke arah timur sesuai yang dikatakan Hashirama, entah bagaimana ia menemukan kelompok itu yang bahkan nama dan rupa mereka tidak diketahuinya

Sakura berjalan dan terus berjalan sampai tiba di sebuah desa bernama Kohona, dia ingat desa ini adalah desa paling makmur dan tersohor akan ninja-ninja yang hebat

_"padahal hanya sebuah desa tapi sangat makmur dan indah" _ujar Sakura, dia berniat mengobrol dengan Hashirama karena merasa bosan

_"tentu saja. ini desaku"_ celetuk Hashirama. Sakura kaget bukan main, ternyata Kohona adalah tempat awal semua ini terjadi?

_"sudah berapa banyak kepingan ingatanmu yang kembali?"_

_"hmm...tidak banyak, mungkin jika aku mengenal suatu tempat atau orang aku akan ingat"_

_"hmm...baiklah. jadi ini desamu dan Madara?"_

_"bisa dibilang begitu"_

_"tapi bagaimana bisa, kejadian dimana kau bertarung dengan Madara bahkan sudah ribuan tahun lalu"_

_"hey...kau tidak pernah membaca buku hah? Konoha adalah desa tertua di bumi ini"_Sakura hendak memaki Hashirama yang seenaknya bicara tapi seorang pria berambut dengan mata indigo menghampirinya. dia terus menatapnya lekat tapi dia bahkan tidak memberitahu Sakura arti tatapan itu

"ehm...maaf Tuan. bisakah anda sedikit sopan?"

"siapa kau?"

"maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya, karena kita tidak saling kenal"

"siapa kau? kenapa kau memiliki aura yang sama dengan _clan_ ku?"

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang pria dihadapannya ini bicarakan. sedang Hashirama hanya diam tidak merespon seperti biasanya

"maaf, aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Tuan. permisi"

Sakura segera bergegas pergi dari sana. entah kenapa ada yang tidak beres dengan Hashirama setelah dia bertemu dengan pria tadi. Sakura pergi dan masuk ke kedai yang menjual ramen, kebetulan sekali dia sedang lapar. Sakura memesan ramen kepada pria bertubuh gempal di hadapannya. sambil menunggu ramen matang Sakura berusaha berkomunikasi dengan Hashirama yang masih diam

_"hey...kau dengar aku Hashirama?"_

_"Hashirama? hey...BODOH JAWABLAH...ADA APA DENGANMU HAH?"_

_"aku hanya malu menemuinya"_ jawab Hashirama, Sakura bertanya-tanya menemui siapa? malu kenapa? disini yang tampak oleh mata dirinya bukan Hashirama

_"–dia itu seharusnya reingkarnasiku tapi aku mengubah haluan padamu. aku tau dia selalu berusaha keras tapi aku malah memilihmu. aku merasa bersalah hanya sekedar bertemu dengannya, dia dapat merasakan keberadaanku seperti halnya Madara"_

_"dan KENAPA KAU MEMILIHKU BODOH. jelas-jelas dia lebih baik dariku"_

_"aku punya alasan dan jangan tanya kenapa"_

_"baiklah, baikah. jadi kau mengingatnya. kau ingat dia siapa?"_

"SATU RAMEN PORSI BESAR PAMAN" teriakan tiba-tiba dari pria bermut kuning yang sungguh memekakakn telinga. sepertinya Ramen ini adalah langganan pria itu

_"rambut kuning" _batin Sakura. dia ingat Hashirama menyebutkan ketua kelompok itu mempunyai rambut kuning

_"tidak bukan dia pria rambut kuning yang aku maksud" _sambung Hashirama_"kau bahkan tidak mengingat semuanya"_

_"hey...walaupun aku lupa tapi aku bisa merasakannya"_

ramen milik Sakura juga milik si pria rambut kuning pun datang. si pria kuning langsung memakan ramen itu dengan semangat. Sakura bersiap memakan ramennya tapi tangannya tercekat karena instruksi seseorang

"jawab aku. siapa kau" ujarnya sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura. sumpit yang tadi dipegangnya sampai terlepas. orang itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang tadi

"aakhh...apa maksudmu melakukan ini"

seorang pria langsung menoleh ketika dia mengenali sebuah suara yang tak lain berasal dari temannya

"Neji apa yang kau lakukan padanya? lepaskan dia"

Neji baru menyadari jika Naruto ada di sini. tepat sekali Naruto berada di sini

"Naruto dalam tubuhnya mengalir _Cakr__a _milik _clan ku_"

"hey...apa maksudmu dasar pria cantik akhh..." celetuk Sakura, setelahnya dia.mengerang kesakitan karena cengkraman Neji yang kian mengerat

"Neji lepaskan dia" ujar Naruto, walau agak tidak terima Neji tetap melepaskan cengkramannya

"dasar gila...makanpun susah huh..."

Sakura kembali memakan ramennya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Neji tentu kesal dengan respon Sakura tapi Naruto memintanya untuk membiarkan Sakura memakan makanannya

_"Hashirama bagaimana pendapatmu?"_

_"ikuti saja mereka. mereka orang baik"_

_"jadi kau sudah tidak merasa bersalah lagi huh?"_

_"sudahlah...aku malas berdebat dengamu"_

* * *

setelah makan Ramen, Neji dan Naruto mengajak Sakura ke kastil yang menjadi markas mereka agar informasi apapun yang mereka dapat dari Sakura tidak bocor ke pihak lain

"sekarang beritahu aku, siapa kau?" tanya Neji to the point

"aku Haruno Sakura. putri sulung kerajaan Haruno juga putri mahkota" jawab Sakura, memang benarkan?

mereka yang ada disitu tampak kaget, mereka yang dimaksud adalah Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, dan Ino

"bukannya semua anggota Haruno telah tewas dan sekarang kerajaan Haruno telah berada di tangan Vampire?" tanya Ino, Sakura menghena napas. memang benar rumor yang beredar adalah seperti itu tapi mereka bahkan tidak tau keadan yang sebenarnya

"buktinya aku masih hidup" jawab Sakura enteng, bahkan seperti tanpa beban. Ino terdiam, rupanya putri ini orang yang sangat menyebalkan

"lalu apa hubungannya dirimu dengan cakra clanku yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu?" tanya Neji sekali lagi. ia sungguh penasaran dengan gadis ini

"mana ku tau" jawab Sakura acuh Neji menggertakam giginya kesal, tangannya mengepal erat. dia hendak memukul Sakura jika saja Shikaramu tidak menepuk bahunya

"Nona, yang aku dengar semua rakyatmu menjauhimu karena sesuatu. apa boleh aku tau apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba bersabar

"kenapa kau bertanya padaku? aku bahkan tidak menyadari mereka menjauhiku" jawab Sakura acuh, dia memang tidak ingin membongkar keberadaan Hashirama dalam dirinya, selain karena Sakura tidak mengenal mereka juga karena dia takut mereka adalah suruhan reingkarnasi Raja Iblis

_"hey...bagaimana ini? mereka terus mendesakku"_ tanya Sakura kepada Hashirama yang sejak tadi terdiam

_"aku ingat ketua kelompok yang kumaksud bernama Minato. tanyakan padanya apakah dia Minato atau bukan jika ya, kau beritahu saja semuanya" _jelas Hashirama

Sakura menghela napas sejenak. mempunyai dua kesadarang memang merepotkan terlebih sebagian dari dirimu kehilangan ingatannya

"hey...kau yang berambut kuning, siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura. Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk mamastikan kalau Sakura bertanya kepadanya

"oh..ehm...namaku Namikaze Naruto" jawab Naruto, Sakura kecewa ternyata dia bukan orang yang dia cari

_"bagaimana sekarang?"_ tanya Sakura pada Hasirama

_"tanyakan saja kepadanya tentang Minato"_

"hey...kau kenal Minato?" tanya Sakura, Naruto tertegun kemudian raut kesedihan tampak di wajahnya

* * *

"kenapa kalian malah membawa orang tidak berguna seperti mereka hah?"teriak Sasuke. dia sungguh merasa kesal dibuat menunggu dan sekarang para orang-orangnya malah membawa dua orang perempuan yang tidak berguna

"Tuan tolong tenang. mereka adalah Bibi dan Adik darinya. dengan begitu kita tidak usah susah payah membawanya kemari" jelas Pain. Sasuke menoleh kearah pria berambut hitam panjang meminta pendapat. Itachi, Kakaknya. Itachi kemudian mengangguk

"huh...bahkan jika kau membunuhku, Kakak tidak akan pernah kemari " ujar Yura yang masih dalam keadaan seengah sadar, sedangkan Tsunade sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat pertarungannya dengan Sasori tadi

Sasuke menyeringai, sepertinya hubungan reingkarnasi Malaikat Putih dengan adiknya tidak terlalu baik

"bawa mereka ke ruang bawah tanah dan ikat mereka dengan rantai. Deidara berikan ramuan pelumpuh cakra dan suntikan pada mereka. aku tidak ingin mereka kabur"

* * *

Naruto mengaku bahwa dia adalah anak dari Minato. sedangkan ayahnya itu telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. ayahnya menyerahkan tanggung jawab organisasinya kepada Naruto bahkan sebelum dia siap.

Sakura mengangguk, jadi inilah kelompok yang dimaksud Hashirama. tidak salah lagi

"ehm...pertama maaf karena tadi aku tidak sopan. aku hanya tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing. kedua...aku adalah reingkarnasi Malaikat Putih"

semua orang disitu membelalakkan matanya. bagaimana mungkin reingkarnasi Malaikat putih adalah seorang perempuan?

"bagaimana mungkin reingkarnasi Malaikat Putih adalah seorang—"

"perempuan? ntahlah, _dia_ tidak mau mengatakannya kepadaku kenapa dia memilihku" potong Sakura, tentunya Sakura tau dari Hashirama jika selama ini reingkarnasinya adalah seorang laki-laki tapi kali ini?

"baiklah jika _dia _punya alasan. Naruto, kita sudah bertemu dengan reingkarnasi Malaikat Putih, aku pikir ini saat yang tepat memberitahukannya rencana kita" ujar Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk, benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, lagipula mereka tidak punya banyak waktu sebelum bulan purnama tiba

"kau pasti pernah mendengar tentang Malaikat Putih yang menyegel kekuatan Raja Iblis di sebuah guci bukan? kami berniat menemukan guci itu, hanya dengan itu kita bisa mengalahkan Raja Iblis"

oh...mereka membicarakan guci sialan itu lagi. dulu waktu Sakura masih kecil, dia sering mendengar Ayah dan Ibunya membicarakan tentang guci itu sampai Sakura sendiri bosan mendengarnya. Ayah dan Ibunyapun sering bertanya mengenai lokasi guci itu pada Sakura

Sakura memandang malas Naruto karena telah menyebut benda laknat itu

"hey...bisakah kalian berhenti menyebut benda itu? menyebalkan"

benda? maksudnya guci sakti itu? mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud Sakura

"guci sialan itu. jangan buang tenaga kalian untuk bertanya padaku, karena aku juga tidak tau" Sakura menjawab semua pertanyaan dalam benak mereka

"bagaimana dengan peta dan kunci Dewa? kau tau?" tanya Neji, kedua barang itu adalah peninggalan turun temurun keluarganya tapi entah bagaimana benda itu menghilang

"benda apalagi itu? aku tidak tau" jawab sakura acuh

"jika segalanya kau tidak tau.APA GUNANYA KAU HIDUP HAH?" teriak Ino yang sudah kesal akan sikap Sakura

"hey.. kenapa menyalahkanku hah? Salahkan pria bodoh didalam diriku ini yang melupakan segalanya setelah dia memasuki diriku"

semuanya terdiam. pria bodoh? siapa yang Sakura maksud? apakah malaikat putih?

"ah...sudahlah. aku tidak ingin berdebat, aku pasti akan memberitahu kalian jika saja Hashirama mengingat sesuatu. jadi dimana kamar di kastil ini? aku lelah"

Hashirama? siapa dia? apa yang wanita aneh ini katakan?. begitulah kira-kira pertanyaan di benak mereka

"Hashirama adalah nama dari Malaikat Putih. cih... Malaikat Putih apanya? bahkan kulitnyapun hitam" gerutu Sakura

seakan bisa menebak apa yang mereka pikirkan. Hashirama kesal bukan main dengan gadis ini

mereka mengangguk. kemudian Naruto menyuruh Ino untuk menunjukkan kamar di kastil ini

_"hey...dasar kau jidat lebar. mereka menamai ku seperti karena aku ini baik hati" _ujar Hashirama. adu mulut dengan Hashirama memang menyenangkan, itulah yang Sakura rasakan_"cih baik hati apanya? bahkan kau memusuhi Yura, yang bahkan tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu. masih pantas disebut baik hati?"_ sindir Sakura

"ini kamarnya. kau bisa istirahat sekarang. panggil saja aku jika kau perlu sesuatu. kamarku disebelah kamarmu" jelas Ino kemudian meninggalkan Sakura memasuki kamarnya setelah Sakura mengatakan terima kasih tentunya

Sakura lega akhirnya dia bisa istirahat tenang. tapi masih ada yang mengganjal.di benaknya. bagaimana keadaan adik dan bibinya? ah...semoga mereka baik-baik saja

Sakura merogoh kantong jubahnya dan mengambil barang yang belum sempat ia berikan pada Yura. jepit rambutnya

Sakura memandang jepit rambut itu sambil berdoa akan keselamatan adik dan Bibinya

**tbc**

**hohoho ff pertama di mari**

**gimana seru nggak?**

**masih bingung dengan alurnya?**

**DM ajh saya, pasti saya balas**

**see you...**

**jaa mata...**


	3. 3

**Surprise**

**Disclaimer: MK**

**Rate: T**

**Typo(s), gaje, dan semua kekurangan lainnya**

**Happy reading**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan tubuhku, kenapa rasanya sangat lemas, kenapa tanganku sakit, kenapa kakiku tidak bisa bergerak? Apa kelompok itu mengikatku saat aku tertidur?

Aku mencoba membuka mata walaupun sulit. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah ruangan gelap yang sepi, hawa mencekam sungguh terasa disini.

Tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa disini? Ah... Aku ingat setelah aku menemukan kunci dewa tiba-tiba segerombolan orang datang dan menyerangku. Datang begitu saja, yang terlintas olehku hanya teleportasi. Hanya jutsu itu yang bisa membuat orang-orang itu tiba-tiba saja berada di kamar yang aku tempati

_Flashback..._

_Aku mulai memejamkan mata tapi aku teringat akan peninggalan ibu. Kalung itu, yah mungkin saja kalung itu adalah salah satu benda yang dikatakan Neji. Aku melepaskan kalungku, kutatap sejenak tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa._

_"alirkan cakra ku ke kalung itu"ujar Hashirama. Mungkin Hashirama benar, harus ada pemicu. Akupun mengalirkan cakra Hashirama kedalam kalung itu. Kalung itu tiba-tiba bercahaya membuatku sampai memejamkan mata karena silaunya cahaya yang dihasilkan kalung itu. Setelah kurasa cahaya itu padam aku membuka mataku, alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat sebuah kunci perak berlapiskan berlian biru. Apakah ini kunci dewa yang dimaksud Neji?_

_"Yah.. Itu kunci Yang dia maksud, aku ingat kunci itu memiliki berlian biru"ujar Hashirama menjawab semua pertanyaan di benakku_

_"Baiklah. Aku akan memberikannya tapi besok. Saat ini aku ingin istirahat, sambil memikirkan cara melepaskan Bibi dan Yura-chan dari cengkraman Vampir kejam itu"_

_Hashirama menyetujuinya. Akupun meletakan kunci itu didalam laci nakas tempat tidur ini.Aku mulai berbaring diatas ranjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhku. Aku pun mulai memejamkan mata dan pergi ke alam mimpi_

_Brukk..._

_Dalam keadaan setengah sadar aku mendengar benda terjatuh, akupun reflek membuka mata. Kenapa mereka ada disini? Bagaimana mereka masuk? Apa Naruto dan yang lainnya menghianatiku?. Aku takut sungguh takut, didepanku telah berdiri segerombolan orang yang menculik Bibi dan Yura tadi siang_

_"tidak, mereka menggunakan jutsu teleportasi" ujar Hashirama menjawab pertanyaan dibenakku_

_"tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukannya hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya?" tidak,ini tidak masuk akal. Hanya Hashirama yang mampu menggunakan jutsu teleportasi itupun butuh banyak sekali cakra hanya untuk satu orang. Dan didepanku ini? Bagaimana cara mereka kesini?._

_Aku yakin teleportasi jawabannya tapi siapa yang melakukannya sampai bisa memindahkan beberapa orang sekaligus_

_"tidak. Bukan hanya aku, Madara bisa melakukannya. Jika kau berpikir bagaimana mungkin dia memindahkan orang-orang ini jawabannya pasti reingkarnasi Madara lebih kuat darinya, kekuatan Madara akan berkali-kali lipat jika dia mengambil alih tubuhnya"_

_Aku berdiri Dan memasang ancang-ancang, Salah seorang dari mereka Yang berwajah seperti hiu maju menyerangku secara brutal dengan pedang legendaries 'Samehada'. Jika itu Samehada berarti dia penghianat besar Kirigakure , Kisame Hoshigaki_

_Pedang itu sungguh merepotkan, sekali menyentuhnya aku akan kehabisan cakra. Ck..sulit bertarung ditempat sempit seperti ini. Kemana para pria bodoh itu. Sial...bagaimanapun juga aku harus memancing mereka keluar_

_Aku bersiap untuk keluar dengan mendekati jendela, tapi sayang tiba-tiba ada yang mencekal tubuhku dari belakang. Bagaimana bisa? Kapan pria topeng spiral ini ada dibelakangku? Sial...dia membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, aku menoleh kebelakang dan menyikut perut pria topeng spiral itu tapi alangkah kagetnya aku karena tanganku justru menembusnya._

_Bugh..._

_"Aakkhhh... Sial" pria itu memukul punggungku, aku terjatuh dan dengan cepat kegelapan menghampiriku_

_Flashback end._

Aku menggerakkan tanganku berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tubuhku, tapi gagal. Entah kenapa tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali bahkan aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan cakra ku.

"_Hashirama ada apa dengan tubuhku? "_

_"Aku tidak tau, saat kau pingsan aku juga tidak bisa melihat apa-apa "_

_Cklek..._

Kepalaku menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Masuklah seorang pria dengan rambut biru dongker, auranya sangat hitam mukanya datar dan tatapannya tajam

"_Dia_..." Hashirama. Menggantung kalimatnya membuatku penasaran saat aku ingin bertanya sebuah suara mengintruksiku

"Sudah bangun? "Tanya pria itu lalu duduk disampingku. Apakah aku sudah bilang kalau aku diikat dengan cara dibaringkan diatas ranjang? Ugh... Posisi ini sungguh membahayakan

Aku menatapnya sinis, tanpa bicara dan lebih memilih untuk berbicara dengan Hashirama.

"_Siapa_ _sebenarnya_ _dia_? " tanyaku mendesak Hashirama tapi dia tak kunjung memberi jawaban. apa lagi yang terjadi dengannya?

Dia mengangkat tangannya kemudian membelai rambutku yang memang panjang. Dia mengambil sejumput rambutku dan mendekatkan beberapa helai rambutku kearah hidungnya. Dia terlihat sedang mencium aroma rambutku dengan khidmat terlihat dari cara dia yang sampai memejamkan mata. Ingin sekali aku melayangkan pukulan terhadapnya yang seenaknya mencium rambutku

"_reingkarnasi_ _Madara_" celetuk Hashirama setelah sekian lama dia terdiam. APA TADI DIA BILANG? PANTAT AYAM INI REINGKARNASI MADARA?? yang benar saja! Dia pasti mudah untuk dikalahkan.itulah pikirku.

"_jangan meremehkan dia Sakura, dia pengguna jutsu teleport tadi.dia bahkan lebih kuat dari Madara. Bulan purnama nanti Madara akan bangun dan mengambil alih tubuhnya"_

"_tapi kenapa Madara bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya sementara kau tidak?"_

_"karena aku berbeda. Aku bisa saja mengambil alih tubuhmu tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya"_

_"kenapa?"_

_"kau kan tau aku seorang laki-laki dan kau seorang perempuan, jika aku mengambil alih tubuhmu aku sama saja seperti hidup kembali, dan manusia memerlukan mandi bukan(?) apa kau mau aku memegang sesuatu milikmu?"_

_"JANGAN PERNAH KAU MEMBICARAKAN INI LAGI DASAR KAKEK TUA MESUM"_

_"hey...aku bicara faktanya"_

_"Diam"_

**Sakura POV end.**

**Normal POV.**

Mana mungkin Hashirama menghawatirkan hal seperti itu, dia hanya tidak ingin menjadi seperti Madara yang haus keabadian, Hashirama hanya berpikir meskipun dia mati itu memang takdirnya dan Hashirama tidak ingin mengubahnya. Beda dengan Madara yang ingin terus bangkit. Hanya saja Hashirama tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Sakura

Sasuke masih menciumi helaian rambut Sakura dan itu sungguh membuat Sakura kesal. Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan rantai yang menjerat tangannya, gerakan Sakura tentu menimbulkan gesekan rantai membuat Sasuke memandang kearah tangan Sakura kemudian beralih ke wajah Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens

Tangannya kemudian menyikap rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah Sakura dan secara bersamaan dia juga mengelus pelipis sampai ke rahangnya dan berhenti di dagu Sakura. Sasuke mendongakkan kepala Sakura dengan tangannya agar menatap mata sehitam onix miliknya

"cantik" ujar Sasuke, Sakura tentu heran karena Sasuke malah memuji tawanannya secara terang-terangan. Sakura tak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke dan terus berusaha memberontak tapi hasilnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa terbebas dari jeratan rantai laknat tersebut

**Normal POV end.**

**Sakura POV.**

Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Sejak bangun tadi rasanya sangat lemas dan aku kesusahan mengeluarkan cakra

"ternyata obat yang diberikan Deidara sangat ampuh" ujarnya dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku membelalakkan mata mendengarnya. Sialan! Apa yang dia lakukan pada tubuhku? Obat apa yang dia maksud? dan siapa orang bernama Deidara yang membuat obat laknat itu? Aku akan membunuhnya jika aku bertemu dengannya

"Brengsek! Apa yang telah kau berikan pada tubuhku HAH?" bentakku padanya. Dia terkekeh pelan, sialan kau pantat ayam.

"bukan apa-apa hanya sebuah ramuan untuk melemahkan Cakra"

Apa? Melemahkan cakra? Pantas saja dari tadi aku kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan cakra. Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal, sialan orang ini memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"oh...jadi ini cara reingkarnasi Madara mengalahkan musuhnya? Sungguh pe.nge.cut" ujarku, entah kata-kata itu langsung terlintas dikepalaku

Dia menyentakkan tangan yang tadi di daguku begitu saja. Sepertimya dia sangat marah

"cih... Reinkarnasi Madara? Aku bahkan tidak sudih menyebut namanya" ujarnya kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kemudian tak berapa lama dia menghilang dibalik pintu

"Hidan, Kakuzu bawa dia ke ruangan utama. Suruh Sasori dan Deidara membawa dua tahanan itu ke ruang utama. Dan dimana Kakakku?" teriak si brengsek itu,bahkan suaranya sampai ke telingaku. Dan apa tadi dia bilang? Ruang utama?

Tiba-tiba orang gila berambut putih klimis yang melawanku tempo hari muncul dengan seorang pria bermasker. Mereka melepaskan ikatan rantai di ujung ranjang kemudian menyeretku ke suatu tempat bahkan tanpa melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakiku

**Sakura POV end.**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

"ada apa Sasuke" tanya Itachi karena Sasuke tiba-tiba datang ke ruangan pribadinya. Sebenarnya dia sedang mencaritahu suatu hal tapi terhenti karena adik kesayangannya

"kau tahu apa yang kubutuhkan Kak"

Itachi melirik Sasuke sekilas, kemudian Itachi berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Itachi menyibak lengan jubahnya sampai ke siku, kemudian menyodorkan tangannya ke Sasuke

Sasuke segera menangkap tangan Itachi kemudian mendekatkan tangan itu ke mulutnya. Sasuke menggigit tangan Itachi sampai mengeluarkan darah dan dengan sigap dia menghisapnya

"kenapa kau hanya meminum darahku? Bukannya darah manusia lebih enak?" tanya Itachi, Sasuke melepaskan gigitannya dan menatap Itachi. Sasuke hanya butuh sedikit darah untuk menghilangkan rasa panas di tenggorokannya, dan Sasuke tidak ingin minum selain darah Itachi

"ntahlah...aku jijik dengan darah selain darahmu" jawab Sasuke enteng

* * *

_Beberapa saat yang lalu..._

Ino yang mendengar suara kegaduhan di kamar Sakura langsung pergi ke kamar Sakura tapi dia dikagetkan karena tidak menemukan Sakura disana. Ino mencari ke toilet tapi tetap tidak menemukan Sakura. Ino berdiri dan berkacak pinggang di samping temoat tidur sambil memikirkan kemana gadis sombong itu pergi?

Saat sedamg bergelut dengan pikirannya Ino tidak sengaja melihat laci nakas yang tampak terbuka sedikit. Karena penasaran Ino lalu membuka laci tersebut.

Ino membekap mulutnya melihat srbuah benda yang mereka cari selama ini. Kunci dewa itu sekarang berada di tangannya.

"aku harus memberitahu Naruto dan yang lainnya"

Ino kemudian keluar dengan membawa kunci itu, Ino langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang berdiskusi dengan Shikamaru dan Neji. Entah apa yang mereka diskusikan

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji lihat apa yang kutemukan" ujar Ino sambil memperlihatkan Kunci Dewa. Mereka membelalakkan mata kaget, bagaimana kunci dewa ada.di tangan Ino?

"aku menemukannya di kamar Sakura" ujar Ino seakan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan di benak mereka

"lalu dimana Peta nya?" tanya Neji, tapi Ino menggeleng dia bilang kalau hanya kunci ini yang ia temukan bahkan Sakura juga menghilang.

"Sakura menghilang, Kunci dan Peta Dewa... Teleportasi? Reinkarnasi Madara, Sasuke" ujar Naruto tapi Ino sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan

"Sakura diculik oleh Sasuke dan pasti sekarang Sasuke telah memiliki peta itu" ujar Shikamaru

* * *

Sakura dibawa ke ruang utama lalu mengikat ujung rantai pada satu tiang besar yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sakura terus berontak tapi percuma kekuatannya seperti dikuras habis. Tak lama dari itu, muncul dua orang yang membawa Yura dan Tsunade

"Bibi...Yura-chan...syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja "tanya Sakura, air matanya mulai menetes mengetahui Yura dan Tsunade ternyata baik-baik saja

"tidak akan lama jika kau terus melawan" potong Sasuke yang muncul dari belakang Sakura. Sakura melirik Sasuke tajam

"jika kau melukai mereka, aku akan menghabisimu" ujar Sakura dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Sasuke kemudian berdiri di samping Sakura dengan wajah sinisnya. Sasuke mencengkram pelan kedua rahan Sakura dengan satu telapak tangannya

"menghabisiku? Huh...kau bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan Cakra" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi Sakura, Sakura diam. Keadaan seperti ini memang merugikannya, memang dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan cakra dan menggunakan jutsu tapi dia masih bisa menggunakan taijutsu yah...setelah tenaganya sedikit pulih

"baiklah...aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Katakan dimana peta dan kunci dewa?" tanya Sasuke

"benda apa yang kau maksud hah? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengarnya" jawab Sakura mantap, tentu dia tidak akan memberitahu dimana kunci dan peta itu karena jika si pantat ayam ini menemukannya dunia akan dalam bahaya

"berani melawanku eh?" Sasuke menyeringai "Sasori, Deidara" panggil Sasuke kepada seorang berambut merah yang tengah memegang Yura dan pria berambut kuning panjang yang memegang Tsunade

"_Sakura lihatlah, di kuning itu ternyata orang yang membuat obat laknat itu. Sepertinya dia orang yang mudah ditipu"_

_"hey...lihat keadaan kita. Bagaimana kita menipu dia jika kita terikat rantai sialan ini. Dasar Bodoh"_

_"hey...sopanlah sedikit padaku dasar kau jidat lebar"_

Sasori dan Deidara yang mengerti kode dari Sasuke menyikap kerah baju Yura dan Tsumade sehingga memperlihatkan leher mereka yang jenjang. Sasori dan Deidara memperlihatkan taring mereka dan siap menggigit Yura dan Tsunade

Yura dan Tsunade meronta tapi sepertinya itu percuma karena tangan dan kakinya diikat. "lepaskan... Lepaskan aku" ujar Yura sambil merontah tapi Sasori tidak mengindahkannya.

"jika kau berani menyakiti Yura-sama, aku akan membunuhmu" ujar Tsunade tapi Sasori sama sekali tidak bergeming

Sasori dan Deidara terus mendekatkan kepala mereka ke leher Yura dan Tsunade, sampai akhirnya ujung taring mereka menyentuh kulit Yura dan Tsunade

"Tunggu!! " teriak Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan dengan segera Sasori dan Deidara menghentikan aksi mereka.

"katakan dimana alat itu?"

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak tau apa-apa" ujar Sakura terus menyangkal nya berharap Sasuke percaya padanya. Sasuke menggeram marah tangannya mengepal. Sasuke mengumpulkan cakra pada sebelah tangannya dan mengarahkan pada Yura

"jika kau tetap tidak bicara aku akan menghabisinya"

Sakura tetap diam, dia bingung harus melakukan apa, keputusan apa yang harus diambil, mana yang harus dia selamatkan keluarga yang atau dunia yang dia tinggali

"oh...jadi kau memilih mereka mati, baiklah—"

"tunggu!! Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya. Dalam buku legenda mengatakan jika sepasang Bunga Sakura akan menuntunmu menuju tujuanmu"

Bohong sekai Haruno Sakura,Buku legenda apanya? dia bahkan baru mengetahui ada dua alat untuk menemukan guci sialan itu dari Neji. Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa dia hanya tahu tujuan dia hidup adalah mengalahkan reinkarnasi Madara

"apa maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke

"aku juga tidak tau"

"kau sudah meremehkanmu" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Tsunade

Zzraash...

"AAKHHHHH..."

"BIBI/BIBI" teriak Yura dan Sakura bersamaan. Tsunade berteriak kesakitan karena Sasuke menyerangnya. Seketika Tsunade langsung tak sadarkan diri

"Brengsek...apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Sakura benar-benar sangat marah dengan orang didepannya ini

"membuktikan padamu, keseriusanku" Sasuke mengarahkan kembali tangannya kepada Yura. Cakra di telapak tangannya mulai terkumpul

"Hentikan!! Baiklah aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi kumohon lepaskan mereka"

"kau tidak diperkenankan memberi Syarat disini. Kecuali jika kau mau menukar dirimu dengan mereka"

_Deg_...

"menukar diri Kakak dengan kami?" batin Yura berkecamuk, dia tidak mau Kakaknya melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu

"tidak...Kakak jangan dengarkan dia" ujar Yura dengan air mata yang berlinang

"Kakak Yura mohon kabulkan permintaan Yura yang satu ini, jangan dengarkan dia. Jangan menukar diri Kakak dengan kami"

Sakura menutup matanya, ini pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun Yura mau bicara padanya lagi dan memanggilnya Kakak. Sakura tersenyun tulus

"maaf Yura-chan . Baiklah, aku akan menukar diriku dengan mereka" Yura menggeleng keras dengan air mata yang masih berlinang.

"_apa_ _yang_ _kau_ _lakukan_ _Bodoh_!!" cecar Hashirama karena menurutnya Sakura salah memgambil langkah.

"_hey...kau yang bodoh, jadi diamlah. Aku ada ide"_

_"ide mu itu akan gagal Bocah aneh"_

_"hey...aku aneh juga karena dirimu dasar Kakek tua"_

"jadi dimana alat itu?" tanya Sasuke sekali.lagi

"kalung, kalung Yura-chan adalah alat yang kau maksud" ujar Sakura, Sasuke mendekati Yura yang menatapnya garang. Sasuke menarik kalung bunga Sakura yang menggantung di leher Yura begitu saja sampai terlepas.

Sasuke menyuruh Sasori dan Deidara membawa kedua orang itu pergi dengan menggunakan kode tangan. Sasori agak kerepotan karena Yura yang terus meronta sampai akhirnya Sasori berhasil membawa Yura pergi.

"aku hanya perlu mengalirkan cakra Hashirama untuk membuat kalung itu kembali ke bentuk aslinya"

"jangan mencoba menipuku"

"aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

Sasuke nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu melepas rantai yang mengikat Sakura dengan sekali tebasan menggunakan cakra di ujung jarinya. Sakura terjatuh karena dia masih merasa lemas. Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan berwarna kuning dan menyuntikkannya pada Sakura

"Akhh..." rintih Sakura merasa sakit sekaligus terkejut karena Sasuke menyuntikkan cairan itu secara tiba-tiba. Tapi setelahnya tenaganya seketika kembali pulih. Inilah saatnya bagi Sakura untuk menyerang, Sakurapun berdiri

"kemarikan kalung itu" ujar Sakura, Sasuke tanpa curiga sama sekali langsung menyerahkan kalung itu pada Sakura. Sakura mengeluarkan cakranya tapi dia tidak mengalirkannya ke kalung itu, dia malah mengumpulkan cakra itu di kepalan tangannya kemudian langsung menembakkannya kepada Sasuke. Pukulan Sakura tepat mengenai Sasuke

"berhasil" ujar Sakura girang. Tapi setelah dia mengedipkan mata, Sasuke malah baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala. Sakura bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"_kau terkena genjutsu Bodoh. Sudah kubilangkan kau akan gagal."_

_"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

_"saat dia berjongkok didepanmu . aku sempat melihat matamya. Mata yang menjebakmu kedalam genjutsu dalam sekali tatap. Mata itu hanya dimiliki oleh clan Uchiha"_

_"Saringgan? Tapi clan Uchiha sudah punah ratusan tahun lalu"_

_"aku baru ingat di kehidupan reinkarnasiku sebelum dirimu, ada sepasang Kakak beradik yang melarikan diri ke dimensi lain, mungkin dialah salah satunya"_

_"ingatanmu sungguh payah, selalu saja mengingat sesuatu setelah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi"_

_"hey...kau sendiri bagaimana? Bahkan cara mengalahkan Madarapun kau mengandalkan kekuatanku. Padahal jelas-jelas guci itu bisa membantumu"_

_"Berisikkk!!!"_

"akhirnya aku tau cara mengubah benda ini ke bentuk aslinya" ujar Sasuke kemudian mengarahkan Cakra Hashirama yang diserap Madara ke dalam kalung itu. Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke tidak memberikan serum apalagi kalung Yura malah menjerat Sakura kedalam genjutsu setelah dia menatap matanya saat Saringgannya dia aktifkan. Dia bisa tau apa isi rencana Sakura setelah menjeratnya dalam genjutsu. Kalung itu bercahaya terang, dan kalung itupun berubah menjadi sebuah gulungan.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa si pantat ayam itu mengembalikan kalung Yura ke bentuk aslinya? Bukankah hanya cakra Hashirama yang bisa

"_pantat ayam yang kau maksud bahkan lebih pintar darimu bodoh. Dia mengambil cakraku yang sempat Madara serap saat pertarungan terakhir kami dan mengalirkannya pada kalung itu"_

_"hey..hey...jika kau masih membelanya sana pergi saja ke tubuhnya. Aku bahkan tidak membutuhkanmu sama sekali. Dasar barang bekas, hanya menempel pada tubuh seseorang kemudian setelah orang itu mati kau menempel pada tubuh lainnya"_

_"APA KAU BILANG???"_

_"AKU BILANG KAU BARANG BEKAS. SIALAN DIAMLAH informasimu sangat tidak berguna"_

Sasuke membuka gulungan itu tapi hanya kertas kosong yang dilihat matanya. Apa ini? Apa gadis ini menipunya? Tidak jika Sakura menipunya pasti untuk mengubah kalung itu tidak harus menggunakan cakra Hashirama, juga bahkan Sakura tidak sadar dia terkena genjutsu

Sakura berusaha berdiri, dia berharap dia masih bisa menggunakan taijutsu tapi percuma, pada akhirnya dia terduduk kembali

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tampak kesusahan hanya untuk berdiri. "Kakak" panggil Sasuke, tak lama kemudian seorang pria berambut hitam panjang muncul dari balik tubuh Sakura

"_hey...lihatlah, si keriput itu seorang Uchiha. mereka kakak beradik yang aku maksud"_

_"kau lebih keriput Hashirama"_

_"sudahlah...aku malas berdebat denganmu"_

_"aku hanya bicara kenyataan"_

"ini Peta Dewa tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa ininya kosong" ujar Sasuke lalu menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Itachi. Sakura heran kenapa si pantat ayam ini berbicara sangat manis dengan pria keriput itu, tapi pada yang lain dia sangat ketus.

"_hey...Hashirama sepertinya si keriput itu kelemahan Pantat ayam sialan itu"_

_"hmm"_

_"sialan kau"_

"aku akan mencari tahu" ujar Itachi kemudian memasukkan gulungan itu kedalam kantongnya setelah Sasuke menyerahkannya tadi. Itachi kemudian pergi dan menghilang di kegelapan

Sasuke melirik Sakura kemudian menghampirinya. Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura yang tampak lemah tak berdaya. Sasuke tersenyum menang kemudian membelai pipi Sakura tapi Sakura langsung menepisnya

"menyingkir dariku Pantat Ayam. Aku sudah menukar diriku bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menyentuhku" ujar Sakura sangat ketus, bagaimana tidak kesal jika dari tadi si Pantat ayam ini menyentuh dirinya seenak jidat

"pertama...namaku Sasuke Uchiha dan kedua—" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Kemudian memposisikan kedua tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutuh Sakura dan menggendong Sakura ala bridal style

"KYAAA...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN. TURUNKAN AKU" pekik Sakura keget karena Sasuke menggendongnya begitu saja.

"kedua...kau adalah milikku. Haruno Sakura"

Deg...

Sakura bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sasuke mengetahui namanya dan apa maksud dari Sasuke ? tapi bahkan Hashirama yang mendengar isi kepalanyapun tidak menjawabnya.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamar tempat Sakura di sekap. Sakura terus meronta tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak goyah.

Sasuke membanting tubuh Sakura diatas ranjang kemudian mengurung tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura sekarang berada dibawahnya, Sakura masih berusaha memberi jatak antara dia dan Sasuke tapi Sasuke tentu jauh lebih kuat.

Sasuke yang kesal karena tingkah Sakura lalu menyatukan tangan Sakura diatas kepalanya

"diam dan nikmatilah"

"menikmati? Menikmati apanya? Kau memaksaku brengsek"

"ssttss...jangan gunakan bibirmu untuk mengatakan kata kasar itu padaku" ujar Sasuke sambil mengusap bibir bawah Sakura

"cih...siapa kau bisa mengaturku siala...mmpph" kalimat Sakura terputus karena Sasuke menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Oh..tidak ini first kissnya yang seharusnya dia berikan pada suamimya kelak. Sasuke mengulum bibir Sakura lembut, tapi sampai beberapa saat Sakura tudak membalas ciumannya. Sasuke kemudian menggit bibir bawah Sakura agar dia bisa masuk lebih dalam. Sakura memekik kaget dalam ciumannya dan tanpa segaja membuka mulutnya, Sasuke dengan segera melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sakura dan mengajak lidah Sakura untuk ikut menari bersamanya. Setelah bebara saat, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya,benang saliva masih menempel di bibir keduanya. Sasuke menggunakkan jempolnya untuk membersihkan benang saliva yang ada pada bibirnya dan bibir Sakura. Napas mereka memburu karena kehabisan oksigen saat berciuman tadi.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Dan tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat leher jenjang Sakura. Rasa panas menjalar di tenggorokkannya bagaikan di dialiri timah panas. Sasuke tidak pernah sehaus ini sebelumnya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung menggigit leher Sakura dan menghisap darahnya

"AAKKHHH...sakit..." rintih Sakura, Sakura dapat merasakan jika darahnya di sedot keluar. Perlahan, pandangan kabur dan kemudian semuanya gelap

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya setelah dirasa cukup, tapi Sasuke dikagetkan dengan Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dibawahnya

Astaga berapa banyak darah yang dia minum dari Sakura? Biasanya dia tidak sehaus ini dan walaupun dia haus dia hanya membutuhkan beberapa tetes darah

Tapi entah kenapa hanya melihat leher Sakura menbuatnya kalap. Sampai dia tidak sadar jika sudah membuat Sakura pingsan karenanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dirinya?

Tapi Sasuke akui darah Sakura sangat manis bahkan dia tidak merasa jijik seperti biasanya jika meminum darah selain darah Itachi.

Saat pertama bertemu dengan Sakurapun ada desiran aneh yang melintas di ulu hatinya, melihat tangis Sakura rasanya membuat hatinya sesak. Rasa tidak ingin jauh darinya dan perasaan aneh lainnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

Sasuke melepaskan kungkuhan tanganya pada tangan Sakura kemudian membenarkan posisi tidur Sakura dan menelimutinya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu dan memanggil Konan

"beri dia makan jika sudah sadar"

"baik Tuan"

* * *

**Tbc...**

**Holaaa akhirnya updet...**

**Bagaimana chapt kali ini?**

**Kurang puas?**


End file.
